1. Related Art
The present invention relates to a display device such as Liquid Crystal Display device, particularly to a musical score display device for successively and automatically displaying a musical score according to a progress of musical playing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a player plays a musical instrument with a musical score. However, since general instruments need the player's both hands to be played, the playing may be interrupted when the score is turned over to the next page. To avoid that situation, another person is required to turn over the page.
A device is proposed to resolve such problems. That is, the device is equipped with a personal computer having a display in which musical score data is inputted in advance and the data is displayed successively according to a progress of the real playing.
The above mentioned device can follow the actual played music only when the coincident playing with the score is performed. Therefore, if the player makes a mistake of playing or skips the score, the corresponding part of the score isn't displayed in the display.